Eyes of Ice
by Riverthunder
Summary: Vanity is struggling to cope after Farmer leaves him and takes their two Smurflings. When the stork leaves the newest baby with Vanity, he decides to make it his mission to raise Kitty to be the best Smurf he can be. This is the story of Kitty's life. T for language and dark themes/situations. Warning: Lots of OCs.


**Author's Note: Hey there, it's YinYangofthePeaceCircle, back from the dead (with a bonus name change). Originally I wasn't going to bother trying to post this story again after FanFiction killed the format with coding (I did Computer Programming and if there's one thing I despise it's dealing with, it's bugs/broken code), but I showed it to one of my friends and she bullied me into it (Love you, Althea). So if you want to, leave a review. I've got two other Smurfs fic ideas I might post if it strikes my fancy and you like this and leave enough positive reviews. Also, a reminder: SmurfyFriend created and owns Daisy Smurfling and Hickory Smurfling. I'm just borrowing them (with permission) from them. All the other OCs in this story belong to me. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Once again, when I awoke, I knew better than to search the blankets beside me for another warm body. It had taken many months to get used to sleeping alone after so many years of waking up beside my mate. Now, though, I was getting used to it. The last time I had searched my bed for him had been two months ago.

I yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with the heel of my left hand and searching my nightstand with the right. Finally, I retrieved what I had been searching for. I blinked blearily as I stared into the mirror at my reflection. I sighed. "Vanity, love, you are a mess," I murmured, climbing out of bed and heading into my bathroom.

I began my morning routine, massaging creams into my skin and styling my pale, blond hair just right. As I reached for a small jar of makeup to cover a blemish, my fingers found a small toy cow. I looked it over before sighing. "Oh, Hickory," I murmured fondly, setting it aside. I'd take it to him during breakfast.

After my face was smurfy, I headed back to my bedroom. Aiko had persuaded me to try wearing some of Tailor's sweaters, saying they seemed like something I'd enjoy. Perceptive little thing, I'd give her that. They were soft and felt nice on my skin, and I was like her; easily chilled.

I choose a new flower- pink today- to nestle into my hat, and remind myself to thank Florist for the specially chosen flowers he's given me if I happen to see him sometime today. He's very shy and doesn't often leave his shop unless it's the late evening or early morning; those are the times he heads through the village leaving flowers on doorsteps or sneaking into the art studios to decorate them.

I pick up my hand mirror and head outside as tuck it under my hat like usual, checking to make sure the door is indeed locked. Then I make my way to the mess hall.

I notice Farmer and our two Smurflings sitting in their usual spot, a few tables away from my group. Hickory is playing with his breakfast and saying something that's annoying his father.

"Hey, Vanity," Greedy grinned. "How're things?"

"Fine, Greedy," I say, smiling. "How about with you? Aren't Chef and Baker due back home soon?"

"Yeah!" Greedy says through a mouthful of French toast as he loads my plate with breakfast, making sure to give me extra berries like usual. "They're gonna be back next week. And Pastry's coming home in a month!"

"Well, that will be nice for you," I say encouragingly. "It must be exciting to have your twin on his way back home."

"You bet! Pastry Chef makes the best desserts in the whole forest! I can't wait to have him back to make me some of his best cupcakes."

"You certainly complement each other," I tell him, gathering up my plate. "Thanks, Greedy."

I head over to my usual spot and seat myself beside Tailor. "Good morning, Tailor. How are things smurfing for you?"

"Oh," Tailor sighs, "I am just smoifed with woik, Vanity."

"Don't ask him to elaborate," Tracker advises. "You'll just make him mad."

"Right. So, I got here before Gutsy and Aiko, did I?"

"Yup," Tracker nods. "But it can't be easy to have twins in the house and needing to worry about Kasumi."

"I should think not," I agree, and just then I see them coming in.

Akina, Aiko's daughter, and Hailey, Gutsy's daughter, are leading the family, heading right for Greedy's pile of sweet breakfast foods and letting him load their plates up with generous, heaping piles of French toast, syrup, and cream puffs. Gutsy is carrying Claymore, fawning over his newborn and only son. The blond baby doesn't seem to want anything to do with Gutsy, however, instead squalling in annoyance and trying to wriggle his way over to his mother and twin sister, Melody. I notice that Aiko, with her short, unkempt blonde hair, half-moon glasses and blue sweater, is once again carrying not only Melody, wrapped in her warm, light blue blanket, but also Kasumi's portable oxygen tank.

The little blonde girl is following close at her mother's side, keeping her dark, sapphire blue eyes trained on her younger sister. Melody isn't fussing or squirming, so she appears to be having her morning nap.

Tracker stands before I get the chance and picks up Aiko's and Kasumi's plates for them before Aiko has to try to figure out how to maneuver them herself.

"How on smoif did I get so lucky with that one?" Tailor murmurs to himself, before jumping slightly. "Sorry, Vanity. I know that's still a sore subject."

"Forget it," I reply, waving the apology away. "Farmer and I aren't married anymore. I've accepted that."

Tracker approaches and sets Aiko and Kasumi's plates in front of me, before turning back to the short, blonde mother. "Would you like me to hold Melody for you while you eat, Ai?"

She looks reluctant. "You haven't finished eating, I don't want to be a bother," she says, looking uncertain.

"Nonsense," Tracker says, holding out his arms. "Gotta practice for when Tai and I have a kid of our own, right?"

She finally gives her russet-haired daughter to him, and I can see the relief in her tired eyes. She looks exhausted and miserable.

Kasumi is eating her cream puffs, occasionally saying, "Clover likes these, Momma."

I smile at the statement. Kasumi always lets everyone know how she's feeling by telling them Clover is feeling it. It's cute when it's things like that, but the weak or pained mutterings of 'Clover feels sick, Momma' always break my heart.

Aiko puts on a loving smile for her child. "Well, Clover better eat a lot of them if he wants to grow up big and strong, right?"

Kasumi giggles as Aiko pets her stuffed cat doll with a clover marking on its forehead. "Clover says you're good at that, Momma."

Aiko hugs Kasumi to her chest and buries her face in her daughter's hair. I feel a familiar heaviness return to my heart as I watch her cling desperately to her baby, aware that she may not see her daughter grow into an adult.

When she lets her daughter go, I grin at her. "Want some of my strawberries, Kasumi?"

"Yes, please, Unca Vanity!"

I reach over and carefully pour the berries onto her plate, careful to keep raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, and smurfberries on my own plate because Kasumi has never liked them. Aiko gently chides her, reminding her to say thank you, but I don't mind when Kasumi ignores her mother's words. Her happy smile is enough for me.

Gutsy is still proudly playing with Clay, who looks no more amused than he was earlier and is squirming and growling as he tries to get to his mother. I can see Aiko is torn between taking him and eating something hot and feel another rush of sympathy. It must be hard to be a mother with a sick child and a pair of newborn twins who require almost constant attention.

After breakfast I take a moment to give Hickory his toy cow, though I say nothing to my former mate, and he does not meet my eyes. Good.

I leave Farmer and my Smurflings and head off to the art studio. I'm not technically supposed to come in, but I didn't see Painter or Aiko's twin brother Mangaka at breakfast, and I want to check up on them.

As I head over I pass Rose a Smurf with half-moon glasses like Aiko dressed in a green suit and hat, black shoes, and with striking red hair, who is, as usual, leaving a trail of bright, blood-red rose petals in his wake. He's carrying a gift box in his arms and is headed towards his twin, Florist's, shop, and I can only assume he's about to shower Gutsy's younger brother Narcissist with more gifts. I don't see why he's so interested in flirting with "Narcy", as he calls him. I've never seen Narcissist return the favor. But, then again, I've never really seen much of Narcissist since his mother died and he changed his name from Pretty.

I knock on the door and hear a few panicked French curses before Painter throws open the door.

"Ah, Vanity," he pants, before turning back to the studio. "It is alright, _mon trésor_ , it is alright! It is only Vanity."

I recognize that soothing tone and realize why they weren't at breakfast. "Is he okay?"

"Non," Painter says in a worried voice. "He is absolutely terrified, and I do not know why. I do not know what to do with him."

I hear a panicked squeak and Painter jumps. "I did not mean like zat, my darling, you know I would nevair harm you! I only want to help, _mon coeur_."

Mangaka doesn't seem any calmer, and Painter sighs in defeat. "I think you should leave, Vanity," he says, glancing back at Aiko's twin, his cerulean eyes filled with worry. "I don't think I should leave until he is feeling safe again."

"I understand. Do you want me to get Aiko?"

"Non, non, do not trouble her," Painter says quickly. "Ze poor thing is exhausted, getting up at all hours of ze night with Kasumi and ze twins. I can calm 'im down myself, I 'ave done it before. It just takes _moi_ longer to do it."

"Alright. Good luck, Painter."

" _Merci_ , Vanity."

"I hope you have him feeling better in time for the stork's visit tonight."

"I am sure I will," Painter smiles. "He is just scared right now. Once I find out why, I can help him see that he is not in danger."

I nod. I can't understand how Gutsy and Painter are so easy to accept and work with Aiko and Mangaka despite their scars, while Farmer so easily left me. I can't say I envy them, though.

I say goodbye to my friend and head back to my own mushroom, hearing Painter's soft voice telling Mangaka I'm gone and they're alone now.

Back at home, I decide to give myself a mud mask and take a nice, long bath before the stork arrives later this evening.

Once my mask is on I turn the water on as hot as I can stand and settle myself into the water, watching the steam rise off the surface of the water. I take a sip of my wine- not Smurfern Comfort, but Smurf Noir, a wine that Greedy makes. I haven't touched a drop of Farmer's wine since he left me. Originally it was simply out of spite, but now I simply can't stand Smurfern Comfort; Smurf Noir just tastes better.

I settle in for a calming day of rest, relaxation, and rejuvenation.

It's almost sunset when I finally make my way out of my mushroom again.

Painter and Mangaka are seated on a bench outside the art studio, and Mangaka is resting his head on Painter's shoulder, nestled against his chest. I know that he's reluctant to call Painter his mate; he fears being betrayed or hurt, but it's clear to me that that's exactly what he and Painter are. My French friend is beyond in love with Aiko's twin brother.

His long blond hair, tied back in dark, blue-green bow is messy, but obviously well cared for. Round spectacles are perched at the end of his nose, and his face is buried, as usual, in his thick, warm blue-green scarf. His usual purple button down shirt with silver buttons is a bit messy from specks of paint and pencil lead. He's also wearing blue jeans and sneakers, like his sister.

Painter is resting his chin on Mangka's head, with one arm wrapped protectively over his shoulders while the other holds his hand. Painter nuzzles Mangaka again and I hear the blond Smurf's wavering voice.

"I-I'm so, so sorry I freaked out like that-"

"Hush, _mon lapin_ ," Painter coos. "You 'ave nothing to be sorry for, sweet one. Ah am just glad you are not so scared anymore."

Mangaka cracks a rare smile and cuddles closer to Painter. I muffle a snicker when my artistic friend grins like a lovestruck fool.

No, I can't imagine Painter so much as yelling at Mangaka, let alone striking him or leaving him. Mangaka has every right to be nervous, but he has nothing to fear from Painter.

I notice Gutsy a few mushrooms away, wrestling with Akina and Hailey while Aiko sits in on the bench in front of the mushroom with Kasumi, Melody, and Claymore. Akina's darker brown hair is caked in mud and dust, while Hailey's light brown hair doesn't look quite as dirty, probably due to its color.

Papa steps outside with Brainy at his heels, and I look to see the blue moon beginning to rise.

"My Smurfs!" Papa calls, and the few stragglers who have not yet come outside make their way out. Everyone is giving him their attention, though Akina and Hailey seem to be doing so without any interest in his words. I can see Farmer talking to Hickory while Daisy pours water over some dry dirt, clearly in the mood to make some mud pies. "Today, we will welcome a new Smurfling into our family! Whether one of you is chosen to raise this Smurfling, or if it is me, you will all play an important role in the life of this new Smurfling."

Just then, the shadow of the stork appears and circles the village. I stand at my doorstep and look up, watching the great, powerful white wings beat the air. Then, the stork flutters to the ground before me. A tiny bundle, wrapped in a blue blanket, is deposited in my arms before the stork takes off again.

I don't have time to be shocked before I hear crying from within the blankets. I gently unwrap them to see a pale Smurfling with a mop of pure white hair and eyes the color of ice. I feel the same way I did when I first held Daisy and Hickory, and I can't help smiling at my new son. He grins at me reaches for my face.

"Hello, my darling," I say, holding the Smurfling close. He giggles and my heart melts.

I notice a flicker near his snowy hair and move the blankets away to reveal blue-gray cat-like ears perched on top of his head. He must be like Furry, Stray, Precious, and Fierce. In fact, he bears a striking resemblance to the twin brothers. But he was brought to me, so he is meant to be my son, and I am meant to be his father.

He purrs at me and I laugh. "I love you too, silly boy.

Papa comes over to make sure he looks healthy. After a quick check up, he turns to the village. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Ba-"

"-Kitty," I interrupt firmly. I've never liked giving infants the name Baby until they speak, and after Aiko came to the village, it has become more common for parents such as Farmer and myself to name our children after they are born rather than after they have their First Word Ceremony.

Papa blinks in surprise, as technically this has never been done with a baby brought by the stork before, but he accepts it with a nod. "I would like you to meet Kitty Smurf!"

The Smurfs, with a few exceptions, applaud.

I notice Farmer eyeing Kitty with something that almost looks like jealousy, but I ignore it as I let Kitty grab my finger with his little hand.

Ever since Farmer left me and took our Smurflings, I've felt so lost and alone, but not anymore. My son is perfect and I can tell he loves me just as I love him.

I hope I can raise him to be a kind, loving Smurf.


End file.
